Abused
by Allenejeremy2019
Summary: Hermione comes back to school all bruise up professor snape help her will he fall In love what will happen between them


It was the day before school, and Hermione was packing up her stuff and as she finished packing her books and clothes. Then she went downstairs she saw that was father had been drinking. and every time he drinks he beats her, so she try to go to her room trying not to wake him up. But he grabs her arms and pushes her to the floor,he pulled her by the hair and was punching and kicking her. But this time she try to fight back, and he punches her in the face and got knock out cold. Then as she wakes up she was cover in her own blood and her father wrote on her stomach and arms bitch,and he walks up to said in her ear if you ever try to hit me again i will kill you.

So as she goes to her room and lays in her bed crying, and just thinking why her mother would leave her with this man. she didn't feel safe in this house, and she couldn't wait to go on the train to get to her school. And as Hermione wakes up the next morning,and puts her stuff in the car and her father drives her to the train station. He grabs her arm and told her you better be good,and when she took a breath her ribs were hurting so badly like they were broken. But she couldn't tell anyone because she was really scared, of her own father so she sat down in the train. Just thinking about why her father would beat her up this much. She just wanted to die she didn't feel safe at all. He just wish her mother would come back to her but she knew, it will never come true for her.

As harry and Ron sat down across of her. They look at her and Ron said to Hermione so are you gonna give the answer to the test this got mad at him and left the room, so harry runs after her and stop at her. as he picks up her face to see his, he sees that she is in pain. and as he look into her eyes her face was all black and blue, he got mad and ask who this is to you Hermione and she no one harry just leave it be. So after Hermione follows harry back to sit down harry just stars at her, the whole ride to school. With his face red from anger but he wanted to know who did this to her so he ask her again. And he yelled at harry just drop it Harry, I'm not going to tell you what happened. Then she see all the other kids making fun of her face at dinner, so she runs out and go to the dungeons. with out her looking and she just sit there and cry to herself. And she just didn't care about the door next to her,and until someone comes out from behind the door she looks up to see professor Snape.

So Snape looks down at her and ask miss granger what are you doing here?and without looking at him she told him i came here to think. but he can hear in her voice that it was much more than that, but he couldn't let her see his weakness in-font of her. so he said go to your room and think so as she goes to her bed she falls into a night terror, and Ginny try's to wake her up. but nothing So he goes to harry and tell him so he grab Hermione head, and try's to wake her up and as she wakes up she see harry green eyes look down from he said so you are still not going to tell are you? So as he left he went back to all the class were really slow and then she was at her last class which was potions. And as professor Snape comes into the classroom and see Hermione in front of the class with sunglasses on her. Professor Snape walks in front of her and told her take them off, there is no sun in my classroom. so as she takes off the glasses and he look at her face and saw it was black and blue, he looked at the others students laughing.

He she told all the students to get out, beside Hermione and he grab a chair and ask who did this to you? and she try to tell him but no words came out. and tears were running down her face and out of no where she was coughing up blood. he knew somebody did this to her he calls the headmaster and the took her to the hospital wing. and got her check all the ribs are broken,and as poppy took her clothes off leaving her bra and underwear on. Severus Snape saw all the mars on her body saying bitch. he was so mad so he went to harry and and he said potter come with me, and though the glass and he ask do you know who this to her. and harry took a deep breath and told him I don't know sir, i been trying to get her to tell me but she said she would never tell me and ask for me to stay out of it. He look at harry i think this was her father doings, and harry got even more mad and said professor i know her father drinks a lot since her mother left but she never told me he beats her for it.

Then Severus looks at Hermione and said you may go . Severus walk up to Hermione bed and sat down next to her bed, and just watch her sleep and as poppy walks in and takes blood. Severus leaves to his classroom and starts thinking why he didn't notice her yesterday night. As he pour his fire whiskey in a cup while sitting in his chair, the headmaster walks in and looks at Severus. Severus looks up and stand the headmaster walks over to Severus, and said Severus look out for while at school. So Severus looks at him and said as you wish headmaster. As the headmaster leaves Severus walks to the hospital wing to see Hermione, to see how she is doing so he sit in a chair next to her bed.

As poppy walks in Hermione room she see Severus sleeping in a chair, next to so she goes to get a blanket for Severus. Hermione wakes up and see him sleeping in a chair, and smiles and starts thinking why he would sleep in a chair next to her bed. While she looks at him she see his muscles through his shirt, and she see him move so she pretended to be asleep and Severus wakes up. and grabs her hand as she turns to face him they lock eyes, and their breathing became poppy walks in and she gave Severus the as poppy leaves Severus stands up and sat on Hermione beds, and ask who did this to you? she looks in his eyes and tears fall down and said my father but he didn't mean too he was drinking.

Then Severus put his face closer to Hermione, and he felt her breath on his lips. and said no father should beat his kid like he did to you. and he sat back down and said go back to sleep , as she falls asleep he looks at her thinking to himself, that he is her teacher what is wrong with you? she could never love a man like you, then he saw that she was getting cold so he gave her his blanket. and he fell asleep in the chair in front of her bed,then he wakes up and the headmaster and poppy see him. then he realized he is holding hand,so he stand up and he greets the headmaster. and ask poppy how is she doing? Then poppy looks at Severus and said well she is badly hurt Severus. she needs time to heal and then Severus looks at the headmaster, but the headmaster gives him a smile and said we need to talk Severus starts to walk with the headmaster he looks at Hermione and and he breathes and continue to walk.

As Severus sat in the Headmaster office the headmaster looks at Severus, and ask do you love her? Severus ask what are you talking about love who? so the headmaster gets up and walks towards Severus. and ask do you love ? Severus stands up and said no even if I did she is my student and I'm her teacher, it's forbidden so as Severus was about to leave the headmaster spoke. if you don't love her why were you holding your hands, then Severus continue to walk out. and he sat on his bed and close his eyes and he started to dream about her.

Severus dream

He walks in the class and see waiting by his desk, with her uniform and he sits at his desk. and she was asking what she could do, to pick up her grade. so he said come to me at dinner, and I will tell you what you can do. and later that evening she comes and he has a list of potion for her, to make and said do these and I put you down for a better grade. and she looks at him and smiles and has, he is grading test and he looks up and see . and out of no where his cock went hard so he stand up and, walks up to and stand behind her. and she feel his cock behind her so she stops, and turns around looks at him and grabs his cock from outside of his pants. and he grabs her face and starts to kiss her, and rip her clothes off. and then he was giving her head she started to grab his head to put his tongue deep inside her pussy, and she was moaning so loud that he cover her mouth with his free hand. and as he stand out and bites her neck, she grabs his pants and takes them he was about to put it in, but he stop himself telling her that he can't. but then she pull him close to in and his cock went inside of her and she let out a loud moan,so but just took her there fucking her as hard as she could takes it. then she pushes him away and throw him on the floor,and she starts to ride his cock fast. and hard and the moans were getting louder and louder, he wanted to stop but he felt so good to him.

End of Severus dream

He get up from his bed to take a shower, and his cock is as hard as a rock so he master bates in the shower. then he walks to the hospital wing, and Hermione is awake standing by the window . and he said so how are you feeling ? and she looks at him and her heart starts racing. and she answer him I'm fine just a little hot from a dream I was he sits down and she sits down next to him, and ask why were you holding my hand last night? so he told her I was worried about about what else your father did to you and he took her face and he stand up with her bring his face closer to her, and he heard something so he back away . but she look disappointed that he didn't kiss her, and Severus saw that and poppy walks In and said you can go now . but don't work yourself to death and Hermione looks at Severus and leaves,poppy looks at him just show her you love her.

Severus replies it's not that simple poppy. she is my student and I'm her teacher and then she got close to her ear, and said who has to he leaves to his classroom and starts to grade, his students test papers and then he started thinking about the dream he had . and he heard a knock on the door and said enter and as he looks up, he sees Hermione and she walks up to him to thank him for watching her while she was in the hospital wing. and she was also mad so he said grab a seat, and he ask her what's wrong? so she told him. all the time i was at the hospital wing no one checked on me,except you poppy and the headmaster not even my friends came. then he said they are not good friends then, and as he walks pass her she grabs ask what was that about you ? putting my face close to yours like you were going to kiss me and then you left. and he look at her and said I wasn't going to kiss you I wanted to hear you breathe and then I left. and she got all mad and he told her there is nothing between us , I'm sorry so she leaves all pissed off. while he leaves he feel his heart break a little.

A week past and Hermione is just sitting in the bathtub, Just thinking about all week and said we have been having moments all week. and still he said there is Nothing between us as she gets out of the tub. she looks in the mirror wishing he would just kiss her, and get it over it but then she had a idea. so when it pass curfew she went out hoping to get caught by Severus and she hears something, and he said go back to bed so she pretended to trip and he catches her. with his face close to hers, so she kisses him and then he pin her arms to the wall. and kisses her more deeply and he stop himself from taking off her clothes, and said don't ever do that again. so she said if you didn't feel anything , then you were have never kiss me she walks again and left him thinking about the kiss they shared,a month later and he still didn't come to her then one day after class, she was the last one to exit and he stop her and lock the door.

And right when she was about to talk his lips smashed into hers, and she drop her he said why do you always have to be right about everything?and as he is sucking on her neck she reaches for his pants and he grabs her hand and pin them to the wall, and bites her and with his free hand he unbutton her shirt. and sucks on her boos and she starts moaning out loud, so he let her arms go and cover her mouth. as he stop they were breathing heavy , and he moved his hand up her skirt and put two finger in her pussy and stated finger fucking her. and her moans were growing louder and louder. so he stop and she told him not too,and then he fix himself and said come to me after curfew. and we will finish and as she fixes her shirt he sits down and sit on top of him took at his cock and starts to sucks it , then they heard a knock on the door so she sit in a chair and he put his cock back in his said enter and it was the headmaster and Severus gets up and said well that is it handing her paper and she leaves.

And Severus looks at the headmaster and are you ever going to tell her how you feel about her? Severus answer no sir I am not I'm too old for her too dark. so the headmaster walks up to him it's the age limit you are worried about. that she won't feel the same and he said she is not lily. you have to try and then he walks out. later that night Hermione is walking and she hears someone behind her and they grab her and started to touch her pussy, and when she was about to speak he cover her hand and started to kiss her neck. but she knew it was Severus from his kisses and she turns around,and pulls him to her lips and wrap her legs around him. then he stop and said come with me so she did what she was told. she followed him into a room she has never seen before . and then the candles turned on and there was his bed so she pushes him in a chair. and pulled his cock out and started to suck,and as she did that he became hard as a rock and he pulls away her head put her on his laps and started to finger fuck her pussy. she was even moaning even louder,and and takes off her skirt and have her lay down on his bed. while he eats her out then she orgasm she started to shake her legs and he kisses his way up to her mouth, and she use her wand to undress Severus. and he unbutton her shirt and start to suck her boos again, so while he was sucking she grabs in his cock. and put it on her pussy and push him, close with her legs and his cock went in her. and she moan so loud that he said not yet pretty one all and do time, and after he reached her lips he started to move his cock inside of her.

She was moaning and moving her hips so he can go deeper inside of her, and her nails were tear his skin on his back. and he moved harder and harder and she hit another orgasm, and she bit his shoulder and mark him with a hickey. and he fucked her harder and harder and he stop ,and put his finger in her again and starts to moan she turn him on the bed and started to ride his cock then they both orgasm,and he let his seeds go inside of she Fell to his side while he was holding her she told him I knew you have feelings for me, and he said you can't tell anyone about this Hermione. and she look at him and said ,you are my secret until death do us part. and he smile and kissed her, and and she fell asleep in his arms. as he fell asleep he wakes up, the next morning and she was gone out of the bed. but he heard the shower running so he walks inside. and pushes her to the back of the wall and said put your butt up, so he put his cock in her pussy from behind and started to fuck her. and she moan and he stop turned her around, and pick up and put her on the wall and as she wraps her legs around him. and slides his cock inside of her and fucks her brains out. and sucks on her boos while fucking hard he let go of his seeds inside of her he said you feel so amazing to my cock Hermione . and she pull down his face and said I didn't say that you could stop fucking me, all because you came and he starts again he is fucking her twice as hard. and she orgasm in the shower she just didn't want him to slide out of her, and his cock was so thick and long that she couldn't get enough of him.

That morning he said you have to get ready for potion class, and she pulls his face closer and she kisses him. and he put his tongue into her mouth and they kiss and kiss after he put her on the floor. she get down on her knees and sucks his cock hard and he comes in her mouth, and swallows it and she turned off the water. and said see you class professor and he follows her and, she leaves him just thinking about last night and this morning in the shower. so he want to the headmaster office and ask if I told her how I felt then what would happen? the headmaster looks up then you and I and Hermione would the only person to know about it, I will moved her to your guess room so you don't have to seek around. and he took a deep breath and turn and walk out to find Hermione before his class, and he told her the headmaster wants to see you . As she looks in his eyes she gets up and walk with him they stop in a corner and told her about what the headmaster would do if they told him about them,and she looks at him and kisses him then let's do it Severus.

As he walks into the office and the headmaster sees them both and said and that why you ask me that question Severus? and he looks at Hermione and you guys came together on free will? and looks at Hermione and she stood up and said sir a month ago I threw myself at him but he turned me down, until last night and he looks at Severus and said ok. I will have your things moved to his guess room , then she goes to potion class and sit up front and walk up to the board. and said this is the potion you guys need to make, and go to the closet and rearrange the potions and as she goes and he waits 3 minutes. and goes in the closet and lock the door and put a silent charms, in the room and he pulled her close to finger fucks her and ask how much do you like getting finger fucked? and she couldn't even speak but she orgasm in the closet and she grabs his cock and said in his ear this is torture. he laugh and said do something about it then so she takes it out, and takes off her underwear and he ask what do you want me to do? and she said fuck me professor so he did then after 10 minutes,and he came inside her pussy and said you feel so good Hermione.

Then he left and as he walks out and said well that's what the headmaster wants you have no Choice either do i, and walks out and as Hermione finish with the potions and then he said class dismissed. and Hermione waits till everybody leaves and she comes to his desk, and plants a kiss on him and he smiles you should go to your next class. I'll be you in the room and when she turned around he grab her butt and squeezed it, and said now you can go before you make me fuck you again. so as she leaves Harry and Ron just look at her asking what is wrong? but she didn't answer as lunch time, came she sat down and then she told Harry and Ron that her rooms are not with them. anymore for her safety and Harry was find But Ron said we can protect you and she looks at Ron and said just let it go it's done .so he grabs her arm tight and she yelled ouch Ron that hurts,and Severus heard her and walks over to Ron and said let her go now.

As Ron let's her go Severus spoke you have a detention, now for hurting . and Ron's face turned red and Harry told him, serves you right for touching girl like that. and Hermione left into the haunted bathroom and Severus walks behind her. and the headmaster saw it so he follows them and Severus ask let me see your arms? as he pull up her sleeve she cry's in pain and he said, I'm taking you to the hospital wing poppy will know what to do to fix it . and the headmaster walks off when he heard that so Severus hold her arms while he walk her to poppy and poppy looks at her arms and ask how did you break your arm? and Severus spoke with anger it was Ron that broke her arm by holding it tight. and so she gave Hermione a potion for it to heal by the night she went to bed early. so Severus lets her be by herself this night, and he goes into his room to read a book and she walks in his room and said I can't fall asleep. he looks at her is it because of the pain of healing her broken bones and she answer him yes.

So he goes grabs a ice pack and put her arm in his lap, and put it on top on her arm she looks at him and said thanks Severus. and he brings his face down to kiss her lips and she put her tongue in his mouth,and he deepened the kiss. and as the ice pack got hot so, he walk her toward her room and put her to bed and was about to leave. and she grabs his shirt and said I don't want to sleep alone,stay with me please Severus so he said give me a moment. so he get undress in front of her and he climbs in her bed, with only boxes on and he hold her saying that he will protect her for as long as he is a alive. then the next morning they both wake up, and the headmaster is there watching them. So he speak and said so what happened? and he walk out of the bed he see that he only has his boxer on but Hermione has her clothes on. so he didn't say anything and Severus turns around to Hermione grabs another ice pack, and put it to her arms and said just one more potion and it will be fully healed Hermione.

So she smiled at him and the headmaster leaves and goes back to his office, and Severus gets dress and help Hermione getting dress. then she pulls out her boos from her shirt, and Severus attack them with his tongue and said you taste so good Hermione. as she walk out the bedroom with Severus she looks at him and said I want to confess something to you, but I don't want you to run away from me. so Severus sits down confess it then I won't run from you, so she takes a breath and said Severus Snape I love you. and he gets up walk towards her and kisses her lip good, now I know that you won't ever touch another man. and leaves to the headmaster office and he tell him what Hermione said to him, but the headmaster looks at the love mark on his neck. and said did you say it to her? he looks down no headmaster you must tell her, or she just might walk out on you. so as months pasts Hermione goes to Ron house for Christmas, and they were all eating in the kitchen and Severus knocks on the door. and molly opens it and he ask for Hermione and she comes to the door, and she see roses in his hand. and she walk outside and as everyone is watching from the window, Severus get down on one knee and said I love you Hermione granger will you marry me? and be Hermione Snape and she looks in his eyes and saw the ring, and she pulls him up jumps on him they both falls into the ground. and she said yes of course I will marry you then she kisses him and everyone was looking at her lost.

As she walks in the house with Severus they see the ring and Ron ask how long? Then molly hits Ron in the back of the head where are you manners. then Harry ask Hermione can I speak to you alone? and so she walks outside with him into the front yard then he spoke. you know Hermione I knew about you and professor Snape but I thought you were tell me when you are ready, but I'm glad you are happy with him. then she ask how did you know Harry?Harry looks at her my map and Hermione looks at ask why didn't you tell Ron Harry? so Harry turns to Face her and said it's not my place to tell him that is your secret not mine, and as she gets up she hugs Harry and Severus walks outside. and Harry shakes his hand and said keep her safe and happy,professor and Severus smiles and said I will make her happy. then Harry spoke and said Ron will come around Hermione I promise you that.

As they walk back inside the house molly ask Severus are you gonna stay over? he said no but then Hermione gave him a look and said on second thought yes I will stay. then Hermione face turned red then molly smiles at Severus and Hermione and said I will set up your room then. and Hermione follows molly and molly gave her a big huge hug. and said he loves you you know that right my dear and Hermione turns red and said yes I know I love him too. and this is my last year at Hogwarts and then I can even be with him even more. then Severus goes out with Harry to buy Hermione something and, Hermione is sitting in the kitchen table and Ron comes to her and said leave she looks at Ron are you crazy Ron? so Ron steps closer to her and said leave Snape because I have always loved you, and she look at him and said Ron you are like a brother to me. I don't love you like that and he gets mad pushes her to a wall and pin her to it. and said he is too old for you I'm not and then he leaves.

And Hermione sits back down and started to think, that he wasn't like that before the war when Harry killed the dark lord. and she put her head down and falls asleep, then molly see Harry and Severus come back. and Severus walks into the kitchen and they see her sleeping, so he picks up Hermione in his arm and molly shows him where he will be sleeping. so he put her in their bed and covers her, and as they go downstairs Harry said now that's true love and walks out. and then Severus shuts the door and goes downstairs, and sit in the sofa as a hour passed Hermione wakes up. and goes downstairs and Severus looks up and helps her walk, then he saw the bruises on her wrist and he looked at Ron. and got mad grab him and put him to a wall and ask what the fuck did you do to her? and then molly walks in and breaks it up and Severus walks to Hermione and gets her a healing potion. and the bruises were gone and Severus looks at Ron you are not allowed to put your hand on her again.

As night came Severus and Hermione is sitting on the sofa just talking, then Harry comes in and starts talking to Severus about becoming a potion master like him. and as they are talking Hermione falls asleep with her head on his chest, so as it was getting late Harry said goodnight and Severus put her on the sofa so he can get up and carries her to their bedroom. and as he is about to leave Hermione grabs his arm, and ask where are you going? he smiles downstairs then she use her wand to take off his clothes. his laugh well ok then so he gets closer to the door and locks it and he walk over to the bed,and start to kiss her as he takes off her clothes then he stop goes to her pants . and takes them off and her underwear and then he put his tongue in her pussy, and she starts to moan so he put a silent charm on their room and then he continue to eat her out. and she had a orgasm and she started to shake but Severus didn't stop eating her out so she told him to stop, but then he looked at her and said trust me and so she lay back down pulling at his hair moaning and shaking a lot. then he stop and he went up to her longest orgasm you have ever had, and then she pulls him down to eat her out again. and he said looks like you want more, and she moan like crazy then he took off his pants and boxes and slide in her. she was shaking so much and he said I only side my cock, in and you already had a orgasm. and then he try to pull out, but she stop him and she looked at him and said fuck my pussy. I'm so fucking tight for you Severus so he did over and over.

The next morning he hears a knock on the door, so he lifted up the silence charm. and it was Harry and he looked at Hermione Still sleeping and he said you guys pulled a all-nighter didn't you? and Severus told him yes and Harry goes up to him and you guys rest I'll cover you and Severus said thanks . he lays back in bed with Hermione and she grabs him and lays her head on his chest and said I love you Severus, and he smiles and they both headed to sleep as the day past. it turn to 2:00 pm and they wake up and get dress, and molly watches it and she notice they both have hickeys all over their necks and smiles and well you guys had a long night. and they both smiled but Ron got mad and said did you really have to mark her up,then molly looked at Ron and said shut it Ronald. so Ron left the house so Harry follows Ron and said why can't you be happy for them?

Because he is old and she is young Harry spoke up it's called love Ron if you can't be happy for them then stay away from them. you can't have everything you want and then Ron disappear as Harry walks in the house he said sorry Hermione, I don't know what is wrong with him and she looks at Severus and told him Harry it's ok. molly ask are you guys hungry? and Hermione spoke yes we are as the Christmas break was coming to a end Harry and Hermione didn't talk to Ron at all. so Hermione wakes up and get her stuff and said molly we are ready to go on the train,and then Severus walks downstairs and said everyone will know at the school because of the ring Hermione. she looks at Severus and said then let them know because I don't care if they know, because I love you Severus Snape he smiles and hugs her.

As Hermione gets on out of the car Severus said I'll met you at the school, and he kisses her and disappears to the school. he went to the headmaster office and told him what he did and the headmaster mouth drop and said everyone will know then. Severus goes back to the bedroom and grabs rose petals and put them all over their rooms, and he put her necklace on the bed with a note to her. as dinner was ready he gets up and he sees Hermione crying, so he goes over to her and get on his knees and ask what's wrong? she said it's Ron it was yelling at me the whole ride here. so he Whispers in her ear well tonight I have something special for you so don't worry about him. and Harry looks up and smiles but Ron gets up and walks out pissed off. as Severus sits in his seat then out of no where Hermione walks up to him and Hugs him then he grabs her and kisses her lips, then she deepened the kiss and all the teacher and students were just looking at them. and she pulls away and said I'm gonna go to the room then he gets up fast and said not she said I'm gonna go to the tower as she leaves. Severus finished eating and went to go look for her then as he found her the teacher followed him. and when. Severus found Hermione and said now everybody knows Hermione,so she spoke up I don't care if they know Severus I love you and I want you always no matter what. then she pulls him into a wall and she kisses him so he turned her around and bites her neck and said follow me Hermione.

So they get close to their rooms and he close her eyes and walk into the room he kisses her. and I love you Hermione so she said prove it Severus and he open her eyes and said is this Proof? and she looked at him and kisses him and said this is all the proof I need from you Severus. as she follows the roses petals she see a Necklace with both of their names on it, and then he leads her to the bathroom. and he grabs her and sits her in the tub and smiles this is for saying yes to me. and as he was about to leave she grabs his arm and said join me, so he did and they sat in the tub just talking about the she goes close to him and gets on top and starts kissing him, so he grabs his dick and put it inside of her. and she starts going up and down on him and they both stat moaning and then there was a knock on the door. so Severus gets out and said i will be back and he gets a towel and he see poppy and she ask gives this to Hermione so she won't get pregnant while at school. and he grabs the bottle and shuts the door and he gets back in the tub and pull her on top oh him. so she can ride his dick and as they were both moaning they reach the orgasm and his seeds went into her pussy again and she said I think I might get pregnant if you keep coming in me Severus. he laugh not anymore Hermione,and he shows her the bottle take this after we have sex and you won't. I promise you and he came a little bit of the potion and said there you go as she get off of him,and said I want to get matching tattoos and then he looked at her when my love.

Whenever I get enough money for it,he said I will pay for it babe just tell me when and then she said right now. so as they get out of the tub she takes him to a tattoo Artist, and they looked at the tattoos and agreed on the hearts with their names in it. so as Hermione sit down in a chair and after 2 hours past Severus paid for the tattoos and went back to the room, and pull off her clothes and throw her on the bed and he started eating her out. and she said babe I love you he smiles at her then he put his tongue in her pussy and she moans, pushing his head into her more gasping for air and he hold her hips down on the bed while eat her. then she start screaming his name as her nails rip his skin on his shoulders but he moved up and put his dick inside of her and she put her legs around him. as he is fucking her she moans and moan then she orgasm. and he came in side of her again and he lays down next to her and she lays her head on his chest.

As a spring came Ron went home and Harry and Hermione stayed at the school. Severus walks up to Harry and Hermione and ask do you guys want to go to the beach? and Harry looks at Snape and said can I bring Ginny too? so as Hermione put her Bikini on Severus put his swimming trunks on they get out of the room and Harry and Ginny were just waiting for them. so they leaves by porkey and they arrived at the beach Severus takes his shirt and so does Hermione and then Harry said out loud. what the fuck guys you have matching tattoos and Ginny starts laughing Hermione looks at Harry yes we do. then Severus went to grab Hermione to put sunblock on her back and after he put sunblock on. and Hermione gets up and pulls Severus up and they go into the water and Harry looked at Severus and Hermione and sees that they have their head they start kissing then Harry splashes them and Severus and Hermione broke the kiss,and Ginny start laughing and Severus grabs Hermione hand and kisses it. before swimming with her underwear as Harry and Ginny splash water at each other they look around and they couldn't find Severus and Hermione. and so they got out of the water to get a suntan and Severus and Hermione found a underwater crave so they get out of the water and he kisses her.

After they start to kiss he touches her body and he finger fucked her till she said let's head back so he jumps in the water, and help Hermione back in the water and swim back after they swim back to where Harry and Ginny are get out of the water and walk towards them and Harry said so where did you swim too? and Hermione laugh he just show me something and Harry said I bet he did Hermione looks at him oh harry shut up and they sat there for a few more hours Hermione looks at Severus. and said babe I'm ready to go home now and he said ok let's pack up and they arrived at the school. and Hermione looked at Harry and I'll see you guys tomorrow,and she goes to her room and Severus walks she took Severus in the bathroom and they took a bath and as she gets out, Severus said babe you have sunburn and she looked at him I know as she lay on her Severus get some lotion and rub it on her back and as he is rubbing her back she falls he put the cover on her and walk to the headmaster office and said headmaster we are back just letting you know and then he leaves and he gets in his boxers and sleeps next to Hermione.

The next morning Severus wakes up and see a note on her pillow so he read it.

Dear Severus I went to go take my owls test I'll be back afterwards love you and thanks for the weekend I had fun I love you.

So he gets dress and walks over to Harry and Harry is reading a book about potions,and Severus said and Harry looks up yes sir. come with me and they walk to the classroom and he showed Harry a book of potions, and said this is the book I was studying to be a potion master I brought this yesterday morning for you at a store, study it and come back to me so I can teach you some more and as they were talking about it. Hermione walks in and called Severus and he kisses her, and she looks at him and said I passed and Severus said I knew you would past. and he ask now what do you want to do? and Hermione said I want to work in potions and he looks at her and said ok my love.

As the rest of the students take their test Severus and Hermione play a card games in his classroom,and Severus keeps winning and then she put her cards down walk over to Severus and sits on his lap and starts to kiss him. and he put his tongue in her mouth and as he hold her, he pulls her closer to his chest while kissing then he heard the door open. and it was poppy and she walk up to Hermione and they turned to see poppy and Hermione gets up, but Severus pulled her back down on his lap. and poppy said well are you guys going to the party tonight and Severus looks at Hermione and she told him Severus I don't have a dress for tonight. and then he said yes as poppy leaves Severus goes to get dress to go out as Severus waits for Hermione, he takes her to a dress store. and he grabs a red dress and ask do you like it and Hermione smiles and try it on then she said out loud it fits do you want to see it . so Severus said until tonight so he buys her the dress and shoes to match and he get his suit that matches her then he takes Hermione to do her hair and nails, and he sit next to her while she is doing her nails and he kisses her Tonight is your night my love you can have anything you want.

As they head back to the school they take a shower and Severus gets out and said I'll be back, get ready I forgot got something I will meet you by the stairs. as she gets ready Severus goes and buys her a Flower for her wrist and he went to wait for Hermione by the stairs. and as she comes down the stairs everybody stares at her, and Severus goes to her and put the flower on her then she grabs a rose and put it on his suit and he kisses her. and they walk downstairs and the headmaster puts them together for a picture and he ask her do you want to dance or sit? and she grabs him I want to walk outside with you so as they walk outside they stop and everybody is looking at them. and she gives him a box when he open it it's a necklace and he put it on and said I love you Hermione granger. and then he kisses and they go back inside and the headmaster said come with me and they did as he led them towards the headmaster said now as we may know that Hermione and Severus been dating but now they are getting married so this songs is for you guys. and as Hermione looks at Severus he grabs her hand and ask babe do you want to dance with me and she said yes as he pulled her to the dance floor.

And they do a slow dance and he whisper in her ear you are my universe, then half way through the night Harry starts to dance with Hermione. and Hermione said to Harry mm Harry I'm pregnant we have been trying since I passed my test and I'm gonna tell him tonight. and as she walks up to the headmaster and ask if she could tell Severus she is pregnant on stage and he looked really happy and said of course my she goes on stage and the music stop and she grabs the microphone and said,

Severus babe listen to me I have some great news do you remember what we planned to do well guess what. then Severus speak what babe and she looks in his eyes and said I'm pregnant and Severus walks up the stage and said are you serious?and Hermione looks at him kisses him and said yes we are going to have a baby. he hold her and said I'm glad and kisses her and Severus takes her then her father showed up and Severus looks at him I need to talk to him he won't hurt me Severus I put protective charm on the as Severus goes in side and watches Hermione from the window and harry comes besides him and does the same,as they see her father punch her in the face Severus comes out running to Severus punches him and kicking him and ask how do you like it?this is what she felt every time you did this to her you stay away from I don't ever want you near her you are not welcome to our wedding or hospital when she gives birth and he send her father away.

And he grabs her and put some healing potion on her face and it cleared and he ask are you ok Hermione?she looks at him and tears fell down her face and said I hate him I wish he was never my then Severus look at her and kisses and said you are safe with me and she told him let's go to the room. and have some fun and Severus smiled and they went to the room and as they go into the room they left a trail of clothes behind them. leading to their bed as Severus rib her dress and torn her underwear off, and put her on the bed and kissing her body he kiss her stomach slowly and went down to her pussy and said your wet Hermione,so he sucks her pussy and put his tongue in her pussy and she moan moving her hips. and he looked up on her and he hold her hips down so she grabs his head pushes him deeper into her pussy and she moan louder. and start shaking but he hold her down more tightly and suck her some more but she couldn't stop shaking. then she scream oh my god Severus then he moves up and kisses her neck, so Hermione grabs his dick and pushes him inside of her. and she yelled fuck me Severus so he moved his dick in and out of her slowly then she turns him over and rides his dick fast and she kept having orgasm then he stop her and ask why are you having so many orgasms?and he turn over pin her arms down and fuck her hard and biting her neck leaving mark and she started to kiss him and she bite him leaving mark on his turned him over and started kissing and sucking and leaving mark all over his body, and then she starts sucking his dick and then pulls him out of bed. and then he lead her down with her butt up and fuck her pussy from behind,and then he came and let his seed go into her and then he put her on the bed and sucks her boos. and he looks at her and kiss her stomach and started talking to their baby and as he does that she fall asleep and Severus looks up and get next to her and sleeps.

The next morning he wakes up and she is still sleeping so he get up and gets a bath ready for them and as he walk back Hermione woke up. he carries her to the bathtub and put her in and go in after her and hold her against him. and ask are you ready for your graduation and she looks up at him and said of course I'm ready Severus. so he turns her face to kiss her lips and touch her boos. after a hour of sitting in the tub he gets out and carries her to the bed and starts to kiss her stomach and starts talking to the then he hear a knock on the door so Severus puts his boxers on and the headmaster ask if Hermione is getting ready ?and Severus answer yes sir she is we just got out of the bath and the headmaster said good and I must go to get ready too sir. and as he walks in the room Hermione was having trouble putting the dress on and Severus starts laughing and she looks at him and she ask can you help me please Severus. Then he takes omg her underwear and finger fucks her till she orgasm,then he put his boxer back on.

So he walks over to her and hold her to put the dress up and pulled up the zipper and turn her around and he ask so now we will both be wearing black today good luck my love. and then she ask Severus can you help walk up to the stage during my graduation and he looks at her of course I will. and then he put his clothes on and she look at him and said you are so handsome my love and he gives her a kiss. and then he kisses her stomach and said you know little one I love your mother she is my universe, and as they walk out they have a table for your group. and she said I don't want to sit near Ron Severus and he looks at her and said don't worry it will be over soon.

As Severus sit Hermione down next to Harry and said don't let Ron talk or touch her Harry I'm trusting Hermione and my baby in your he looks at him and said yes sir as the graduation start they start calling names then the headmaster called Hermione and Severus walks up to her and help her up the stage and all the students parents see him and then he help her, stand on the stage as the students go on the stage the headmaster speaks this is the graduating class for this year and as the students go back to their seats to eat Severus takes Hermione by the side of the stage and said in her ear,I want you so bad I'm hard for you Hermione and then she said Tonight my love and he kisses her.

As he walk her to her table he kisses her lips then her hand and as a hour past Severus looks at Hermione and she get up and walks then she Severus runs up to her Hermione wakes up babe as she open her eyes she was in Severus you ok my love? then she said I just feel a little dizzy as he get up he carries her to poppy and told her what happened as everyone is around get the ultrasound to check on the baby and Severus holds her hand and then the baby is on the screen and poppy looks and said your baby is Severus said thank god but poppy why did she faint then and she looked at him and then looks at Hermione and said she is stress.I don't know why but she is ok she needs her rest Severus,he looks down on her and said ok then the parents came to put up their kid from the hospital wing and they saw Severus with his hand over her stomach and laying in bed with her but he didn't care if they saw.

As the night pass Severus woke up and Hermione was by the window and she said let's get married by the end of the do you say about that babe? and Severus walks towards her and said your wish is my command so as they leave Severus looks at her then poppy comes in with a wedding book for Hermione. and she looks at Severus and said get out we are planning the wedding and he said to poppy give us a minute poppy and he kneels down and kiss her stomach and then he stands and he kisses Hermione and Hermione wraps her legs around Severus and then poppy see them anyd she close the hospital wing, and then the headmaster goes to poppy ando ask if he could see Hermione so she said give them a hour or he ask her why? poppy looks at him and said because they are about to have sex and the headmaster looks at her ok then I will be as Severus put her on the window Counter Hermione pulls out his dick from his pants and said fuck me Severus. I want it I need it and so do you so he gets on his knees. and sucks her pussy and she cry out. In pleasure and keeps screaming his name then she orgasm and he gets up and put his dick inside of her and then to bring her more pleasure and she makes marks on his back with her nails.

As he comes inside of her again he bites her neck, and leaves more mark as two hour passed Hermione fixes herself and Severus put his dick back his in pants. and tuck in and shirt and fix it, then the headmaster walks in and see Hermione and Severus with new love marks on their necks. and they look like they were out of breath Hermione sit on the window and pulls Severus in her arms so she can get down. and the headmaster ask is it true you guys are getting married at the end of the month? and Severus and Hermione looked at each other and said yes so poppy comes in and kicks out the men, so she can start the wedding but before Severus leaves he kisses her stomach and he kisses Hermione on the lips and left so she sit down next to poppy with the books. then professor mcgonagall walks in and she Hugs Hermione and said I heard what happened. and Hermione ask where have you been all year long? I miss you this year.

So mcgonagall help Hermione plans everything and all that was left was her dress, so they help her and then she pick out her dress, and then there was a week left. and Severus got a visit from a women and she slaps him in the face and he ask do I know you? so she said no but you know my daughter you got her pregnant. then he realized and said your daughter will be back at any second now so sit down. Hermione shows up and she ask Severus hey babe who is this then he took a deep breath and said babe this is your mother. then Hermione told him I don't have a mother if I did I would have these scars on my body from my father.

And then her mother grab her and Hermione push her off don't you ever touch me. and she said I want to be your mother Hermione looked at her,and said really where were you when he was drinking? where were you when he beat me?, he beats so bad that I almost died but then Severus saved my life over and over again where were then?when I needed you the most you were not there so therefore you are not my you will never be my mother and then she grabs Severus and goes to the room and Hermione starts to cry. so Severus holds her while she crys and she just went to the shower. took off Severus clothes and she said I need to get rid of this stress and there is only one then he ask how?as she moves closer she said your dick and tongue in my pussy making me come. then his dick got hard as a rock so he turns on the shower, and torn off her clothes and as they get into the shower Severus left up Hermione and hold her against the wall and said put my dick inside your pussy babe. so she did as she was told then she scream his name, and it was in it felts so good then he said one week till our wedding day and then he bites her neck.

As they get out Severus comes out in his boxers and goes to his library,and he see her mother still sitting and he told her I think it's best if you leaves. then she hit Severus how could you have sex with a girl that is way to young for you ? then Hermione walk out in a towel and then she sees the matching tattoos on their body and Hermione said leave you are not welcome here. so as she leaves she said I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I left. then Hermione said it's too late for I'm sorry now get out or I'll hurt you so she left and then she turns to said and you remove them now and as she pushes him on the floor, she starts to ride his dick then he turns her over and fucks her, then the headmaster walk in and he cover Hermione and himself with a blanket then poppy and Mcgonagall came the headmaster gives Severus his boxers and Hermione just sits on the floor with the blanket covering her body then they ask about Hermione mother coming and Hermione told them everything then he left. so gets back on top of her and starts to eat her out making her scream his then he fuck her some more then she hit a orgasm. and they fell asleep as the week came up it's was going to be their wedding the next poppy came to pick up Hermione till tomorrow, so she walks over to Severus and he gives her money so she can do her hair and nails for their he kisses her stomach and then he kisses her,and they deepen the kiss and he grabs Hermione butt and said I will see you tomorrow and then she left.

Then Hermione went to sleep and the next day came poppy took her to get her hair and nails then she put on her wedding dress and Harry came in and said you look so gorgeous Hermione, in that dress and as they are about to walk in. she grabs Harry arm and walks her to Severus and Severus starts crying when he see her in that dress. and then wedding continue and it was past they were dancing as husband and wife now and she look at him and said I'm 4 months old now and he said I love you and I always will so they took off into the night to start their honeymoon. He took her to Paris and they were just walking and just taking pictures. Then Severus spoke and said now you are stuck with me forever she laughs and said I wouldn't have it any other way Severus. I love you so much Severus till death do us part, and she looks at him and puts her head to his chest. As the look at the view of the lake and she hugs him tight and she looks up at him and he kisses her

And she let's go of him and told him I want to go up the tower,then Severus smiles and said your wish is my so they walk up to the tower, and Severus stop her and told her to slow down because of the baby. And Hermione stop to sit down on the stairs, so he bend down and ask what wrong? she looks at him and said nothing I just need to rest for a minute. As Severus sits down next to her and holds her they got up and got to the top and looked down on the city of as he was standing behind her she touched his dick, and he was touching her boos and she turned around and kiss whispered in his ear I want you, let's go to the hotel Severus please so I can tear you apart.


End file.
